Quando o Amor Chega
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula. Ela estava ali, não ligava para ele, nem mesmo para seu dinheiro, ela acabou chamando sua atenção, pois era diferente dos outros.
1. I - Prólogo

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo I – Prólogo**

.

.

O vento bramia forte e temeroso, a janela fechada fazia com que um irritante barulho reverberasse nos ouvidos do moreno.

Ele mantinha o rosto sem emoções, uma característica típica de sua família.

"Amanhã será um dia realmente insuportável" pensava o garoto de bagunçados cabelos escuros, mais uma vez naquele ano ele se apresentaria para pessoas que não se importavam com ele, mas sim com o que herdaria de seus pais. Ele não era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha e em breve teria uma posição importante na Wide World Company.

Ela imaginava o quanto todas aquelas pessoas o bajulariam por ser filho de Fugaku e Mikoto, dois mestres do mundo do empreendedorismo, além que estarem no ranking de pessoas mais ricas do mundo. Ele não se surpreenderia se uma meia dúzia de pessoas viessem conversar com ele, demonstrando um sorriso amarelo, ou quem sabe quantas garotas não se jogariam aos seus pés em uma tentativa inútil de sair com o elas diziam ser "um galã".

Ele odiava isso, estava cansado de viver rodeado de pessoas falsas e interesseiras, mas quem sabe naquela escola fosse diferente? Não, nunca seria diferente e este era um fardo que o Uchiha devia aceitar, ele nunca seria uma pessoa comum.

Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar sobre seus olhos, sentia-se sonolento, deu um leve bocejo, olhou de relance para o relógio em cima da cômoda, 1 hora da manhã, ele devia dormir, para tentar acordar disposto no dia seguinte.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

N/A:

Primeiro capítulo esta prontinho, como deu para perceber, quando esta fanfiction estiver online, isso significará que ela já foi concluída por mim em outros sites. Assim, você não iram precisar esperar para um novo capítulo, poderão ler todos no mesmo dia.

Para quem acompanha a fic My Dear Love e/ ou Guerreira de Arquenes eu pretendo continua-las o mais breve possível, peço apenas paciência.

Respondo todos os comentários. Até o segundo capítulo pessoal.


	2. II - Saudação

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo II – Saudação**

.

.

Os primeiros raios de sol do dia tocavam-lhe a face, enchendo-o de um insuportável calor. Ele acordou bravo, odiava quando esquecia de fechar as cortinas e era acordado importunamente pelo sol, e parecia que este teimava em acordá-lo de todas as formas.

Levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a se arrumar, a emprega havia lavado, passado e deixado em cima de uma cadeira as roupas que o Uchiha usaria no primeiro dia de escola, todos naquela casa pareciam irritantemente feliz com isso, exceto ele mesmo.

Já estava trocado e com uma mochila nas costas, quando desceu as escadas e encontrou sua família reunida tomando um típico café da manhã, ele apenas disse um singelo "oi", sentou-se na cadeira e começou a comer. Estava bebendo um pouco do suco de laranja quando sua mãe decidiu quebrar o entediante silêncio que havia se instaurado na mesa a poucos minutos.

A Mikoto era realmente uma mulher adorável, e Sasuke tinha que confessar internamente que a mãe era o único motivo de ter saído de casa.

– Querido, eu e seu pai iremos viajar hoje para a Europa, temos uma série de problemas sobre a WWC e precisamos resolver isto urgentemente. - falou calmamente a senhora de 40 anos

– Eu entendo mãe. - foi o que ele consegui dizer

– Posso confiar em você e no seu irmão? - deu um leve sorriso e piscou discretamente para ambos os filhos. - Querido, espero que se adapte bem a esta nova escola, me sinto tão culpada por fazê-lo se mudar tanto, prometo-te que isto não mais ocorrerá.

– Não se preocupe mãe, isso acabou virando uma rotina na minha vida. Agora, se todos me permitem, preciso me retirar, pois tenho aula.

Caminhou lentamente até a garagem, enquanto digeria tudo o que sua mãe lhe dissera, ela se sentia culpada por ter que estar tão ausente na vida dos filhos, mas este era o preço a se pagar para manter o império que ela e Fugaku haviam construído. Apertou o botão e o alarme do carro soou, abriu as portas do seu possante, uma simples BMW 320i, que seus pais lhe deram quando este completara 16 anos.

Dirigiu pelas ruas da cidade lentamente, de longe ele conseguia visualizar a arquitetura do prédio em que estudaria, a escola tinha certa de um século de existência, era uma das mais renomadas de toda a cidade e se localizava em um ponto ligeiramente mais alto de toda Yokohama.

Estacionou o carro e desceu, a mochila encontrava jogada ao lado de seu corpo de forma despojada, uma mão estava enfiada dentro do bolso da calça do uniforme enquanto a outra vasculhava em seu celular o número da sala em que se instalaria.

O soar do sinal fez com que uma certa multidão corre-se pelo corredores e entrassem desesperados na sala com o intuito de chegar antes do professor, Sasuke ria internamente com isso. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro, virou-se e notou que era o professor que iniciaria o período.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos, porém jovem entrou na sala segurando uma pilha de livros de física, eis que ele começou um pequeno discurso.

– Bom dia a todos, sou Kakashi professor de física, mas como todos vocês já estudaram aqui nos anos anteriores sabem disso. Este ano a tarefa será ainda mais difícil que no ano passado, pois desta vez ocorre o exame em que vocês concluem o colegial e passam para a faculdade e eu não quero ninguém aqui no próximo ano hein. Ah...já ia me esquecendo, temos um aluno, senhor, gostaria de se apresentar para a turma.

O dono dos olhos ônix entrou na sala, ele já podia ver os olhares recaindo sobre ele, pessoas comentando algo, mas não conseguia escutar nada que fosse claro.

– Sou Sasuke Uchiha e serei o mais novo aluno desta classe. - falou secamente o filho mais novo de Mikoto.

As fofocas e cochichos haviam acabado de se tornarem mais intenso, as pessoas não paravam de olhar para ele. Era patético como eles tentavam disfarçar a fofoca, olhavam para ele, mas tampavam a boca; ele ria internamente com a idiotice aquelas pessoas.

Foi então que ele reparou na garota de cabelos róseos que sentava ao lado da parede, ela estava de fones de ouvido, seu olhar parecia distante e ele notou que ela olhava atentamente pela janela, talvez observando a paisagem ou vendo o clima, e aquela foi a primeira vez que Sasuke Uchiha fez uma saudação e que alguém não se importava com isso, com isso ele não consegui conter um pequeno sorriso de canto.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Mais um capítulo prontinho, achei que a ideia de postar a fanfic completa acabou sendo um pouco melhor, por que assim, vocês não precisam esperar sei lá quantos dias, é só ler direito, sem pausas ou interrupções.

Vocês gostaram desta ideia? Deixem sua opinião sobre isso pessoal. Não esqueçam de comentar.


	3. III - Carona

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo III – Carona**

.

.

A aula havia começado a cerca de duas horas e meia, então por fim terminou o terceiro período. O sinal do intervalo soou imponente por toda a escola, os alunos saiam correndo de suas salas com o intuito de conseguir um bom lugar nas mesas do refeitório. Mas ela pouco se importava com isso, sempre mantinha-se longe daquele lugar; para ela era barulhento demais e lotado demais.

Pegou seu livro, um incrível romance policial escrito pela Aghata Christie. Encontrou a árvore na qual costumava ler e pôs-se a fazer a mesma coisa do ano anterior, era costume ler debaixo de uma árvore.

As pessoas passavam ao seu lado e ela podia ouvir cochichos sobre o tal aluno novo, não entendia o por que todos estavam tão entusiasmados com isso, ele era apenas mais um aluno e nada além disso.

O vento gélido tocou sua pele, ela momentaneamente fechou o livro e olhou de relance para o refeitório, havia várias pessoas em volta de um garoto, não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que se tratava do novato.

A garota de longas madeixas rosadas então o fitou por um instante, seu rosto era másculo, seus cabelos eram levemente repicados e bagunçados, e seus olhos eram da mesma cor de uma pedra ônix, escuros.

"Os olhos são as janelas da alma." Aposto que ele não deve ter uma alma tão boa assim, provavelmente Amit teria devorado seu coração se estivéssemos no antigo Egito, sorriu ao lembrar-se deste velho hábito, ela possuía uma paixão por civilizações antigas.

Percebeu então que ele a olhava e ela fez questão de desviar o olhar, isso era um hábito para ela, não sustentava o olhar sobre alguém quando esta pessoa também a olhava.

Talvez se ela o tivesse olhado mais algum tempo para ele, perceberia que ele havia dado um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca.

O sol estava belo e majestoso no horizonte, seus raios agora encontravam-se mais fracos e não muito calorosos; o céu estava encoberto por nuvens cheias e pesadas pela água que carregavam.

Ele estava em seu carro, andando pelas ruas de Yokohama, quando a viu. Quem sabe ela não estava voltando para casa? Bem isso ele não sabia dizer. Não importou-se com ela até o momento em que começou a chover e viu-a ser ensopada pelos grossos pingos d'água que caiam sobre a cidade. Parou o carro ao lado dela e indagou se gostaria de uma carona até a a casa dela.

– Desculpe, mas não ando com estranhos. – ela disse de forma cordial

–Ah...Sou seu colega de classe, lembra-se?

– Eu sei, mas você não é meu amigo e não fomos apresentados pessoalmente.

"Bem, não posso dizer que ela não é direta."

– Olha eu não tenho tempo para isso, só aceite a carona ou se preferir pode se molhar até chegar a sua casa. – o moreno lhe disse dando ênfase na segunda opção

– Acho que fico com a última opção então, mas obrigada de qualquer forma. – ela seguiu seu caminho

Ele ficou alguns poucos minutos digerindo o que acabara de acontecer, normalmente as pessoas aceitariam o convite sem que ele insistisse muito, mas aquela garota era diferente, não se importava com ele. Deu um sorriso e dirigiu até chegar em casa.

.

.

Assim que colocou os pés na mansão de sua família a empregada, uma doce senhora de quase 50 anos lhe disse que a senhora Mikoto havia ligado para saber como havia sido o primeiro dia de aula do filho.

Por consideração com a mãe decidiu retornar a ligação.

– Oi querido, a Azuya deixou meu recado a você, aposto.

– Sim mãe, você sabe que ela é uma excelente profissional, devia deixa-la como governanta aqui em Yokohama. – falou o moreno

– Hum...certamente farei isso quando retornar. Como foi na escola, o mesmo de sempre? – sua voz parecia um pouco embargada, Mikoto sentia-se triste pelo modo como o filho se sentia em relação às pessoas que o rodeavam, sempre importando-se com a herança e não com a boa pessoa que era.

Mikoto então parou para refletir isso, por causa desse interesse ele tornou-se uma pessoa fria, reservada, mas ela sabia que no fundo ele não se abria a esse tipo de pessoas.

– Sim. – confirmou com uma monossílaba aquilo que sua mãe desconfiava – Mas teve uma garota que não se importou com isso, nem um pouco.

– Entendo. – foi o que a senhora de 40 anos conseguiu dizer.

.

.

O celular começou a despertar e uma música fez-se presente no ambiente recluso daquela jovem, as janelas abertas permitiam que uma leve brisa ameniza-se o calor daquele local. A partir daquele momento ela teria somente quarenta minutos a seu favor para se trocar, realizar a higiene pessoal , tomar café e ir para a escola.

Dificilmente o universo conspirava a seu favor, mas este foi um dos dias em que isso ocorreu, o dia conspirou perfeitamente para que tudo ocorresse da melhor forma possível. Houve tanto suficiente para que a jovem realizasse todas as suas atividades.

Ao chegar na escola sentou-se em baixo da sua querida e adorada árvore , quando sua amiga sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Saky-chan, tudo bem contigo? – indagou-lhe uma garota com longas madeixas roxas e olhos incrivelmente perolados

– Oie Hina. – falou a garota um pouco chateada, mas tentava não demonstrar isso

Sua melhor amiga havia se distanciado dela, não a culpava, afinal a amiga tinha sua própria vida e afazeres, além disso, passava muito tempo com o namorado. Um loiro simpático e sem noção, combinava perfeitamente com a Hyuuga.

Foi então que ela o viu aproximar. Ele quem? Convenhamos que ela esperava qualquer pessoa, menos ele.

– Querida, Saky-chan. – gritou o louro histericamente

Então ambos chegaram perto da árvore em que ela estava, fechou o livro abruptamente e olhou-o nos olhos. Então o loiro fez questão de os apresentar.

– Hina, Saky; este aqui é o Sasuke Uchiha, o aluno novo. – disse ele animado por ter feito um novo amigo.

Ele deu um sorriso sem jeito, aproximou-se dele em um abraço sem graça e mencionou em seu ouvido de forma calma e calorosa.

– Já que fomos apresentados , espero dá próxima vez eu possa lhe dar uma carona.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Nossa, já no terceiro capítulo, espero que vocês estejam gostando pessoal. Muitas coisas tem acontecido com nossos personagens, o que será que o futuro os reserva?

Continue lendo para descobrir. Até o quarto capítulo pessoal.

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	4. IV - A Aposta

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo IV – A Aposta**

.

.

Ela não pode deixar de dar um sorriso suspeito. Hinata a olhou sem entender nada, mas preferiu não falar nada. Sakura voltou a se sentar sobre a árvore e novamente abriu o livro, ignorando as três pessoas a sua frente.

Viu-os sentar-se ao seu lado, Naruto conversava animadamente com o novo amigo e a namorada.

– Então Saky, o que esta lendo? - perguntou Hinata fazendo com que ela se enturmasse.

A rosada olhou com um sorriso no rosto, adorava quando as pessoas lhe perguntavam isso.

– Assassinato no Expresso Oriente. Um dos clássicos de romance policial, escrito por Aghata Christie.  
– Nossa Saky, você adora essa escritora, percebi que você tem muitos livros dela.

O moreno de olhos ônix olhou-a atentamente, notou que ela ainda assim mantinha-se indiferente a ele. Na mansão Uchiha havia uma biblioteca relativamente grande e repleta dos mais variados livros. Ele, por uma fração de segundos cogitou a hipótese de levá-la a sua casa e passar horas admirando os mais variados títulos dos livros.  
O sinal soou, e ele tiveram que ir para a sala da aula. Ao colocar o pé na sala da aula a rosada foi acertada por um tapa de uma estudante de longos cabelos ruivos.  
Ela olhou-a incrédula, ficou parada estática sem saber o que fazer. Hinata tinha o mesmo olhar que Sakura, não entendia o por que de Karin ter feito isso com a rosada.

– Eu te odeio, sua coisas nojenta e repugnante, quem pensa que é para ficar andando por ai com o meu Sasuke. - disse a garota com a voz nojenta

Sasuke a olhou-a com raiva, como assim ele a pertencia, sentiu a raiva invadi-lo ao perceber que sua fama causará a jovem problemas.  
Ele então subitamente pôs-se ao lado de Sakura e lhe indagou se estava tudo bem.

– Esta tudo bem comigo, não precisa de preocupar. - ela falou com a voz embargada

– Eu preciso sim me preocupar, afinal de contas você levou um tapa por minha culpa. - o dono dos olhos ônix se virou para a garota metida a sua frente - Eu não sou seu e nem de ninguém, e não sai por ai batendo nas pessoas, odeio pessoas como você.

Este foi o momento da ruiva ficar estática, ninguém havia sido tão frio com ela, apesar de ela sempre merecer isso.  
Pôs a mão no rosto e saiu correndo dali, não importava se haveria aula, ela só queria fugir daquela humilhação.

.

.

O percurso até em casa era um pouco longo e demorado, Sakura saira apressada ao ouvir o soar do sinal da escola, ela tinha deveres a cumprir antes que sua mãe voltasse cansada do trabalho.  
Em casa ela realizou todos os afazeres e cansada jogou-se na cama com o intuito de descansar, ela queria apenas fechar os olhos e dormir.  
Escutou seu celular tocar em cima da escrivaninha, atendeu-o.

– Oie Sakura; tudo bem? Você saiu apressada da escola hoje hein. - falou Hinata  
– Eu tinha umas coisas para fazer. - falou  
– Amiga, eu te liguei, por que o Sasuke convidou eu, você e o Naruto para irmos até a casa dele. Topa? - perguntou animada a dona dos cabelos roxos

– Ah não sei...eu não me sinto muito no clima...

Uma mão delicada pegou o celular da rosada, colocou no ouvido e indagou quem era. Passou cerca de dois minutos até Hinata contar sobre o convite a Yuu, mãe de Sakura

– Hina querida, avise o Sasuke que a Sakura ira sim a casa dele. Quando é mesmo? Ah sim, sexta, sem problemas ela vai. - uma leve risada - Tudo bem querida, até mais, tchau.  
Yuu desligou o celular da filha e devou-o a rosada.  
– Mãe, como você fez uma coisa dessas comigo?  
– É que você tem ficado muito em casa, você tem que sair um pouco. Já te contei que na sua idade eu já tinha um namorado?  
– Sim mãe, a senhora sempre conta essa história. Mas eu não quero um namorado.  
– Hum...por acaso esse tal de Sasuke é bonito? Ele deve ter gostado de você, para convidá-la para a casa dele.  
– Mãe! Ele é apenas um novato tentando se enturmar. - a garota tentou argumentar.  
– Uhum...sei bem disso, eu sou mãe querida, entendo dessas coisas.  
– Certo, senhora Yuu Haruno, se você estiver certa deixo falar "eu te avisei".  
– Fechado.

E então ambos deram um riso cúmplice, mas Yuu sabia que iria ganhar, ela sabia que algo aconteceria entre sua filha e o novato.  
Yuu Haruno era uma jovem senhorita, o pai de Sakura havia falecido cinco anos antes e a senhorita era muito jovem, possuía apenas 35 anos. Seus cabelos eram longos, lisos e rosados, seus olhos eram castanhos, puxado para um verde, sua pele era alva e usava uma franja que a deixava ainda mais jovial. Ela mantinha o espirito jovem, facilmente poderia ser confundida com a filha, por serem extremamente parecidas.  
Yuu era uma excelente proficional, era arquiteta e sua filha se orgulhava disso e pretendia seguir os passos da mãe.  
Sakura revirou-se na cama e pensou sobre a sexta que estaria por vir. Sorriu ao lembrar sua mãe dizendo que era pars que ela saisse um pouco de casa, como já estava tarde ela acabou caindo no sono.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	5. V - Encontro

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo V – Encontro**

.

.

A semana havia passado de certa forma rápida demais, e em num piscar de olhos já era a sexta-feira na qual o grupo de amigos iria se encontrar na casa do Uchiha. Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro, ele estava estranho, esta era, pelo o que se lembrava a primeira vez em que alguém iria visitá-lo em sua casa.

Pela primeira vez em seus dezessete anos, aquela casa teria mais pessoas do que simplesmente ele, Itachi e Azuya.

.

.

A rosada sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, pegou-o e vislumbrou o número que ligava para ela, imediatamente atendeu.

– Saky, você vai hoje na casa do Sasuke? - aquela conhecida voz

– Vou sim Hina, será que você poderia me passar o endereço do novato? - pediu carinhosamente a garota

– Saky,acabei fazendo melhor, passei seu número de telefone para ele. Sasuke deve lhe passar uma mensagem indicando o local e horário.

– Obrigada Hina.

Ao encerrar a conversa, o celular tocou, um barulho abafado e calmo, a sexta sinfonia de Bethoven, esse conhecido toque indicava que havia acabado de receber uma mensagem. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de ver de quem era, obviamente pertencia ao novato.

.

.

Todos já se encontravam reunidos na espaçosa sala de estra da mansão Uchiha, a rosada estava encantada com a imensidão da casa do Uchiha e toda a decoração vintage, adornos e quadros de pintores renomados.

– Ei Teme, o que vamos fazer? - gritou esbaforido o loiro.

As garotas não puderam segurar o riso, era incrível e inacreditável a forma com o qual o loiro pegava amizades rápido. Sasuke Uchiha, o moreno galanteador que conquistou metade da população feminina com apenas seu sobrenome, era primeiramente, reservado, mas o loiro já possuía um intimidade com ele, chamando-o por apelidos.

Eles haviam optado por ver um bom filme de terror, Azuya os conduziu até a sala áudio-visual, cada um sentou-se em um local determinado e obviamente que Hinata e Naruto acabaram ficando juntos, pois eram namorados. Sendo assim, Sasuke acabou tendo que se sentar ao lado de apertado o botão de play e dessa forma o filme deu início.

Psicose era um dos filmes mais aclamado do senhor Alfred Hitchcock, o mestre dos filmes de terror em black and white.

Sakura não do tipo de pessoa que se assustava facilmente, porém havia algo naquela filme que a deixava inteiramente inquieta, ela se encolhia cada vez mais no assento do sofá, ela queria apenas sair dali, parar de assistir aquele filme.

"Sakura, é apenas um filme, controle-se." ela dizia mentalmente para si mesma.

Sasuke reparou a maneira com que ela estava, ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Olhou para ela e disse:

– Esta tudo bem contigo?

– Sim, esta tudo bem. - menti ela com um sorriso amarelo

– Sakura, não minta, esta claro que você não esta bem, venha vamos beber um pouco de água e quem sabe você não se acalma. - ele gentilmente esticou a mão para que ela pudesse tocá-la e saírem daquele local.

Ele a conduziu pelo corredores, levou-a até a varanda, pediu-a para que ela ficasse ali, então ele foi para a cozinha a fim de que trazer para ela um copo d'água.

O moreno olho-a, o rosto dela estava corado, ela estava envergonhada por estar com medo daquele filme.

– Não se preocupe, esta tudo bem, o filme já deve estar acabando. - ele lhe entregou o copo com água

Sentiu o toque de sua pele, macia...foi a vez dele ficar corado, ele deu passagem para que ela pudesse ir na frente, mas ela acabou escorregando, então ele a segurou. Uma mão enlaçando-a delicadamente pela cintura, para impedir de que ela caísse no chão. Os corpos deles estavam próximos, as respirações estavam misturadas e ambos não deixaram de ficar corados.

– Sasuke-kun, acho que devemos voltar para a sala, Naruto e Hinata podem sentir a nossa falta. - disse a dona dos orbes verdes falou envergonhada

O dono dos olhos escuros como ônix apenas concordou com a cabeça, antes de voltarem para a sala áudio-visual.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	6. VI - Fugaku

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo VI –Fugaku**

.

.

 **Um romance é como um arco de violino, a caixa que produz os sons é a alma do leitor.**

Ao chegar em casa a rosada jogou-se no sofá, estava cansada, eufórica e nervosa, Yuu notou no mesmo instante que algo havia acontecido a filha, nunca a encontrara daquele modo antes.

– Sakura, aconteceu algo hoje? Algo que queira compartilhar com sua mãe? - indagou a senhora Haruno de modo gentil e acolhedor, mas não deixou de mostrar-se curiosa.

A dona dos olhos verdes como duas pedras esmeraldas observou sua mãe, viu-a sentar-se ao seu lado e abraçá-la de modo terno. Ela não escondia nada de sua querida mãe Yuu e desta vez não poderia ser diferente.

– Sim, aconteceu algo.

– E você vai me contar o que é ou pretende me deixar curiosa.

– Eu e Sasuke quase nos beijamos hoje. - falou ela por fim

Yuu ficou parada, agora era ela que tentava processar a informação, mas quando isso aconteceu ela não pode conter a empolgação, levantou-se do sofá e pulou de alegria.

– Mas isso é maravilhoso querida, eu sabia que algo estava prestes a acontecer, mães sempre sabem das coisas. Hahaha - gargalhava Yuu

– Mãe... - falou a garota com uma voz embargada - Eu sinto que algo não vai dar certo.

– Não diga bobagens minha pequena, tudo irá dar certo,seja agora, seja daqui alguns anos.

Dizendo tais palavras a senhora Haruno saiu da sala e deixou a filha lá, sozinha, quem sabe o que a pequena rosada se indagava...

.

.

Se Sasuke não tivesse sido pulso firme com o mais novo amigo Dobe, Naruto certamente ainda estaria em sua casa, ou quem sabe terminando de bagunçar ainda mais a mansão Uchiha. Estava em seu quarto, deitado com a cabeça para cima e as mãos estavam atrás da cabeça, havia aproveitado muito aquele dia e pela primeira vez percebeu que aquelas pessoas não davam a miníma para seu dinheiro, estavam ali, por que de fato haviam se tornados amigos.

Escutou uma leve batida na porta de madeira que se encontrava aberta, olhou em sua direção e notou um moreno, com os cabelos presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo escorado no batente da porta, seus braços estavam cruzados em frente ao corpo.

– Sasuke, maninho, vejo que já fez certas amizades, mas diga-me, eles são iguais aos seus velhos amigos?

Ah sim, seus velhos amigos, Sasuke simplesmente preferiu esquecer que Makato e Jun existiam, aqueles dois apenas estavam com ele por causa do dinheiro que possuía, sempre que saiam juntos era ele que tinha de pagar, mas uma vez ele se rebelou, estava cansado daquilo, ele pagou somente a parte da conta que lhe pertencia, foi embora e deixou aqueles dois no restaurante lavando pratos, para poder pagar as altas despesas.

– Não Itachi, aquelas pessoal são completamente diferentes de outras tantas pessoas que nós conhecemos. - disse o moreno por fim,mudando o seu foco, para o teto branco de seu quarto.

– E aquelas duas garotas, suponho que a morena tenha namorado e ele seria aquele loiro agitado, mas a rosada...ela parecia um tanto quanto desconfortável aqui, creio que não tenha um namorado...

– Não, não que eu saiba. - falou o moreno secamente

– Ah, eu ia me esquecendo, papai ligou e pediu para que você retorna-se a ligação.

– Certo, ligarei agora mesmo.

O dono dos olhos ônix desceu penosamente as escadas, estava cansado, havia forçado sua vista e se divertido com Hinata, Naruto e, sim a rosada, Sakura. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia tirar a cena do quase beijo de sua mente.

– Oie, papai, o que o senhor deseja? - indagou ele com a voz já um pouco sonolenta

– Não me chame assim Sasuke, me chame de Fugaku. Pelo visto vejo que seu irmão te passou meu recado.

– Sim, ele passou, diga então o que você quer Fugaku. - falou secamente, da mesma maneira que seu pai falava com ele.

– Assim que esse ano letivo chegar ao fim, você será mandado para New York, vai ser o chefe daquela repartição da minha empresa, não me interessa se você aceita ou não, você vai e não quero ouvir reclamações.

– Hunf...- foi o máximo que ele conseguiu dizer, contrariar o próprio pai poderia ser terrível.

– Eu e sua mãe, inclusive já vimos um belíssimo apartamento para você morar, ele fica bem no centro de Manhattan.

–Bom, se era só isso eu tenho que desligar, tenho coisas das quais preciso fazer. - disse ele desligando o telefone

Um misto de ódio e raiva invadiu-o por completo, como assim seu pai tinha o obrigado a ir para New York, sem nem ao menos lhe perguntar antes se ele queria ou não, Fugaku Uchiha certamente era um homem repugnante, Sasuke se perguntara o que sua mãe, uma senhora linda e delicada havia visto em um homem como ele.

Sasuke precisava tomar uma decisão, faltavam apenas seis meses para que o ano letivo chegasse ao fim e a partir dali ele perderia contato com seus novos colegas, então decidiu que continuaria, seguiria o caminho como este se mostrava a ele, e quando chegasse a hora se despediria deles e de quem mais fosse preciso, caso contrário Fugaku poderia recorrer a ideias loucas e insensatas .

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	7. VII - Confissão

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo VII – Confissão**

.

.

 **Não há solidão mais triste do que a do homem sem amizades. A falta de amigos faz com que o mundo pareça um deserto.**

Dias e mais dias se passaram, parecia que aqueles quatro haviam se tornado mais que simples amigos, eram quase como uma família, eles podiam contar um com o outro para qualquer coisa que fosse necessário.

Mas infelizmente um pequeno problema assolava a mente do herdeiro das empresas da família, quando finalizasse o colegial ele deveria partir para New York com o intuito de administrar as empresas da família, e essa ideia não soava nem um pouco boa em sua mente.

A doce senhora Mikoto bateu de leve na porta do quarto do filho, entrou no quarto, pois a porta encontrava-se aberta e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

– Filho, diga-me o que lhe incomoda, o que lhe preocupa? - indagou ela com olhos melosos

– Mãe. - ele a chamou - Esta tão na cara assim?

Mikoto não conseguiu conter um leve riso e esta acabou sendo a resposta que o garoto não pretendia ouvir.

– Daqui um mês o colegial acaba, meu ciclo na vida escolar chega ao fim, vou me mudar e tomar contar da sede em Nova York, mas não quero deixar tudo o que conquistei aqui, nem o que ainda vou conquistar.

A senhora ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos, colocando uma mecha de cabelo detrás da orelha. Ela sabia parcialmente o que estava acontecendo com o filho, então deu seu palpite mais sensato.

– Por acaso você esta assim por causa de alguma garota?

Ele não negou, ele sabia que havia passado a gostar de Sakura, ela não era uma típica garota que o idolatrava, que queria ficar com ele por causa das fortunas que possuía. Ele realmente gostava dela, amava-a, mas uma relação entre eles era praticamente impossível.

– Você não quer ira para New York, não quer deixar esta garota aqui. Se quiser posso conversar com seu pai, podemos dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe querido.

– Não mãe, quando ele me ligou disse que eu teria que deixar tudo isso para trás, quase como se eu fosse recomeçar minha vida lá. Você sabe melhor do que eu do que ele é capaz, não quero por a vida de Sakura em risco.

Mikoto olhou assustada para o filho, ela sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, Fugaku era um homem de negócios, não importava-se com nada além do próprio lucro e nada mais, ele faria qualquer coisa para mandar o filho mais novo para a sede nos EUA, custe o que custasse.

– Bem, se você não quer que eu interfira, não tem problema, mas faça a coisa certa querida. - disse a morena antes de partir.

Ele queria poder dizer a rosada uma última coisa antes de partir, ele estava decidido a fazer algo que pudesse demonstrar o que ele sentia por ela.

.

.

A rosada estava mais uma vez jogada em seu sofá, faltava apenas um mês para que sua vida colegial chegasse ao fim e estava realmente estudando para que pudesse passar em uma boa faculdade no exterior, afinal pretendia seguir uma carreira profissional voltada para relações exteriores e também administração de empresas.

– Ei querida, você não vai sair hoje com seus amigos, aposto que aquele bonitinho do Sasuke esteja sentindo sua falta. - falou Yuu

– Não, mãe, acho que hoje não, ninguém combinou nada para hoje. - disse ela com a voz cansada

– Tudo bem querida, apenas não se mate de estudar. - disse a rosada voltando-se para a cozinha para poder cozinhar o jantar.

A rosada filha levantou-se do sofá, sua cabeça doía de modo incessante então resolveu levantar-se para ir ao quarto e dormir, talvez uma boa noite de sono a fizesse se sentir melhor.

No dia seguinte o despertador tocou as 6:30 da manhã, uma doce e suave melodia tocava no ar, talvez não fosse o melhor modo de se acordar, mas ela particularmente adorava isso. Levantou sonolenta, suas pálpebras teimavam em se fechar, não pareciam obedecê-la.

Trocou-se, uma roupa típica de colegial, camisa branca, saia de pregas azul marinho, meias três quartos e sapatos de colegiais pretos. Arrumou o cabelo como de costume, ajeitou a franja reta e deu um pouco mais de volume aos seus cachos róseos.

Ela estava pronta para mais um dia de aula, seguiu seu caminho.

Na sala de aula sentou-se em seu local rotineiro e começou a ler um livro de sua escritora predileta.

Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro, virou-se e notou um moreno estático ao seu lado, pela primeira vez notou o quão elegante ele ficava usando os trajes colegiais.

– Sakura, você gostaria de vir na minha casa hoje, bem nos últimos tempos não consegui encontrar um tempo para que levar até lá e passar algumas horas na biblioteca da minha casa. - falou com o seu famoso sorriso de canto.

– Sim, seria bem...interessante.

.

.

Havia estantes e mais estantes, cada prateleira dela estava completamente repleta de livros, alguns novos, alguns antigos, alguns raros, e uma prateleira exclusiva de livros escritos pela gloriosa Aghata Christie.

– Será que eu poderia dar uma olhada ali naquela prateleira? - indagou Saky apontando para uma prateleira bem no alto da estante.

–Fique a vontade.

Ela então subiu em uma escada que tinha próxima, chegou ao topo, ia pegar o livro intitulado 'Cai o Pano', porém seu pé veio a dar um pequeno deslise, ela ia caindo quando então o moreno a pegou em seu colo, ela pode então sentir seus braços musculosos ao seu redor.

O moreno a colocou no chão, suas respirações estavam coladas, ela por puro instinto aproximou-se dele, ela iria colar ambos os lábios em um beijo, mas então ele a afastou.

Ele gostava dela, mas não poderia cair na tentação, não quando faltava tão pouco para que ele partisse e deixa-se aquela vida para trás.

– Sakura, não, eu não posso.

– Por que, diga-me o porque?

– Por que...eu estou partindo daqui de Yokohama em um mês, quando o colegial acabar eu vou para New York, preciso cuidar dos negócios de minha família por lá.

Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, não soltaria mais lágrimas, pelo menos era o que ela pretendia. Ela só teve uma ideia nesse momento, sair correndo. O dono dos olhos cor de ônix apenas consegui vislumbrar longas madeixas róseas passando apressadamente por ele, ele não sabia o que fazer. Quando ele decidiu ir atrás dela, já era tarde demais.

Ele talvez se arrependeria disso para o resto de sua vida, mas era uma escolha que precisava ser feita, para evitar algo pior.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	8. VIII - Partida

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo VIII – Partida**

.

.

O mês que precedia a formatura deles passou de uma forma rápida, após aquele dia na mansão do Uchiha tudo mudara, ele e Sakura acabaram por se afastar um do outro, ela nem ao menos ficava mais tanto tempo com o grupo que eles, juntamente de Hinata e Naruto formaram.  
Sasuke sentiu-se triste, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu arrependimento.  
Saiu do banho com os cabelos escuros molhados, uma toalha envolta em sua cintura.  
Dirigiu-se até o imenso guarda-roupa e tirou de lá um terno em perfeito estado. Olhou-se no espelho, seu semblante era triste e quase fazia transparecer o ódio pela escolha que tomara.  
Seu carro o esperava na garagem, desligou o alarme. Deu um longo suspiro, teria que rever aquelas pessoas mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, ou melhor, pela última ele veria a rosada.

O local estava lotado, repleto de pessoas usando suas costumeiras roupas sociais, havia diversos estudantes e também os pais de alguns. Um por um eram chamado para ir até o pequeno palanque receber o diploma e de vez em quanto os professores davam uma meia dúzias de palavras sobre o formando.

– A aluna que chamo agora, dá-me orgulho dizer que fui seu professor, uma aluna exemplar e dedicada, acabou por passar na IMT. Sakura Haruno, eu e todos da instituição ficamos orgulhosos de você. - falou um dos professores de matemática

Foi então que ele a viu, seus olhos ônix rapidamente encontraram a garota que ia em direção ao palanque.  
Seus cabelos róseos estavam presos em um coque de maneira frouxa, ela trajava um vestido colado ao corpo e se alongava ao aproximar-se de seus pés.  
O Uchiha sabia que a jovem certamente estaria corada.  
Ela subiu cuidadosamente os degrais até que pudesse pegar seu diploma das mãos do professor, a diretora fez questão de tirar uma foto de ambos para o mural da escola e esta foi a última vez que a viu antes dele próprio ter pegou o diploma.

Sete Anos Depois...

– Ah finalmente! - falou a garota colocando a bolsa na mesa e jogando-se no sofá, após um exaustivo dia de trabalho.

Fechou os olhos lentamente e os abriu da mesma forma. Foram longos cinco anos até que ela se forma-se pela IMT, e foi necessário, mais um ano e meio para que consegui-se comprar um apartamento em uma parte, consideravelmente exemplar da cidade.  
Seus anos de estudo a havia recompensado e ela era grata por isso, havia negado algumas coisas no passado, mas o tinha agora, compensava tudo pelo que passara. Ou quase tudo, lembrou-se da última vez que viu o Uchiha, e então da última vez que estiveram juntos.  
Segurou-se para que lágrimas não escoressem por seu rosto delicado.  
Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, atendeu e era uma ligação de sua chefe.

– Alô. - atendeu a ligação  
– Sakura, apenas quis parabenizá-la por hoje; você teve uma ideia simplesmente brilhante. Amanhã precisamos conversar.  
– Certamente Tsunade-sama, amanhã passarei em sua sala.

Os raios solares tocavam sua face de um modo aconchegante, ela levantou e se arrumou. O elevador desceu mantendo um ritmo constante, tocava aquela típica música ambiente de elevador, na rua uma carro já a esperava; uma cortesia de sua chefe.  
Sakura se tornara uma engenheira de telecomunicações pela univerdade de IMT, e logo no quarto ano do curso conseguiu um estágio na renomada Phoenix Inovation.  
Esta de frente a porta de sua chefe quando esta mandou-a entrar, 'com licensa' foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer.

– Olá querida Sakura, sente-se. A conversa não será longa, porém fique confortável.  
– Sobre o que gostaria de conversar?  
– Não sei se a senhorita sabe, mas estamos quase fechando um negócio com uma multinacional renomada no conceito de tecnologia. E haverá hoje a noite uma reunião com ambos os diretores e em seguida uma festa elegante em comemoração ao fechamento do contrato.  
– Suponho que eu vá para a reunião e para essa festa também. - falou dizendo suas conclusões.  
– Obviamente, você é minha melhor funcionaria e esta noite também te promoverei a vice-diretora da Phoenix Inovation. Vejo-te de noite querida e esteja bem elegante.

A rosada deu um sorriso e despediu-se de Tsunade. Deu um suspiro, sabia que aquela noite seria longa, mas quem sabe não poderia ser divertida também?

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	9. IX - Reencontro

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo IX – Reencontro**

.

.

O moreno estava na frente do espelho, arrumava seus cabelos , mas preferiu deixá-los como o de costume. Estava usando um terno, fazia sete anos desde que ele saíra de Yokohama, agora era um jovem de 25 anos que estava no controle de uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia do mundo.

Ao longo de sete anos ele conquistou, beleza, fama e fortuna e naquela noite fecharia contrato com um multinacional importante no ramo de telecomunicações.

– Como estou? - ele indagou a secretária

– O senhor esta magnífico. - comentou a ruiva enquanto arrumava a gravata dele.

– Meu carro já chegou?

– Sim senhor.

As conversas deles sempre tinham esse tom sempre era frio e quieto, o tempo o fez ser assim. A viajem até o Palace Hotel foi calma, o trânsito estava tranquilo como a muito ele não via e também foi silenciosa, ele e a secretária não trocaram uma palavras sequer.

O salão era amplo e tinha afrescos góticos e barrocos em uma perfeita combinação que o lembrava muito o palácio de Versalles. A loira logo veio ao seu encontro, deram um aperto de mão e então trocaram mais de meia dúzia de palavras sobre os negócios.

– Este sera um negócio lucrativo para ambos. Uma empresa de tecnologia e uma de telecomunicações sera benéfica. - falou um dos acionistas da Phoenix Inovation.

Tsunade olhou em volta do local, procurava algo, ou quem sabe alguém, mas Sasuke não sabia dizer o que era. Sua curiosidade só se fez aumentar quando a loura disse que estava a procura do gênio por trás de sua empresa.

Então ela esboçou um sorriso, certamente havia encontrado o que desejava.

– Sasuke, eu já volto. - ela falou, enquanto ia andando por entre tantas pessoas.

A jovem estava conversando animadamente com alguns colegas de serviço, estava com um copo de bebida em mãos, sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro e viu que era sua chefe.

– Sakura, que apresentá-lo ao homem dono da empresa que estamos fechando o negócio, suponho que você o adorara. É jovem, bonito, elegante e sedutor. Ah...se eu fosse um pouco mais jovem e não fosse casada. - ela deu um riso sem graça e foi acompanhado por Sakura.

A rosada adorava a própria chefe, ela era um verdadeiro amor de pessoa, exigente, mas isso fazia parte do trabalho, para que a empresa crescesse como era esperado.

O moreno estava parado no mesmo lugar em que havia iniciado aquela conversa com a loira e agora ele a via retornar com alguém que tinha as madeixas róseas.

"Que ridículo isso, como alguém pode ser tão idiota para colorir o cabelo com uma cor tão anormal."

– Querido, esta aqui é a minha melhor funcionária, ela é um gênio, terminou a faculdade com 24 anos, fez MIT. Querido, apresento-lhe Sakura Haruno.

Ao escutar tal nome notou que este era familiar, mas da onde? Não conseguia se lembrar. A mulher, não o tinha olhado no rosto ainda, parecia mais entretida com a bebida do que com ele.

– E querida, este é... - a loira foi interrompida.

– Sasuke Uchiha, eu conheço-o bem Tsunade, estudamos juntos no último ano do colegial em Yokohama. Não digo que estou surpresa em vê-lo.

Uma chama ascendeu na mente do moreno, era claro que ele conhecia aquele nome, ela era sua melhor amiga, uma das poucas pessoas que não ligavam para o seu dinheiro e a única garota que ele de fato amou.

– Sakura? - disse como se fosse difícil pronunciar tais palavras. - Não sabia que estava trabalhando para a Phoenix Inovation. - falou como se tentasse se recompor.

– Estou sim, e agora pareceu que você também será meu chefe. - falou como se não gostasse dessa ideia.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso de canto de forma petulante. Tsunade sentiu o clima tornar-se pesado, tenso, como se algo no passado deles não tive dado certo.

– Sakura, precisa falar contigo. - disse a senhora

A rosada a seguiu até uma sala que ficava no salão, um local reservado, havia somente elas ali.

– O que houve entre você e o Uchiha no passado?

A jovem espantou-se pela forma como sua chefe era direta em sua indagação, ela deu um suspiro, Tsunade era como uma mãe para ela. Desabafou tudo o que pode e a loura apenas a escutava com atenção, ao termino do monologo a senhora pôs as mãos sobre as da mulher a sua frente.

– Querida, não posso dizer que intendo isso, mas as coisas passam, tenho certeza de que vocês superaram isso, eu sei como o pai de Sasuke pode ser perigoso quando quer. Não vou pedir para que participe das reuniões com ele.

– Não se preocupe. - disse prontamente a rosada - Não atrapalharei o trabalho por causa disso.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, foi em direção a porta, abriu-a e pediu licença a senhora, pois estava de saída e só se veriam novamente na segunda.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	10. X - Mudança

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo X – Mudança**

.

.

A noite em que fechara um acordo entre suas empresas e a Phoenix Inovation havia sido cansativo, e mais ainda pelo fato de que ela estava lá.  
Fazia sete anos que ele não a via e então descobriu que ela seria sua mais nova empregada? Isso não fazia sentido, depois de tanto tempo e de todo o esforço que ele fez para esquecê-la e então com um baque ele a encontra, assim tão de repente.  
Ele manteve-se indiferente a ela, depois de tanto tempo, ela deveria ter encontrado alguém e esquecido da existência dele. Mas ficou feliz em perceber que ainda tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar de anos antes, que seus cabelos haviam crescido o suficiente para que caíssem como cascatas em seus ombros e o velho tom róseo parecia mais vivo do que nunca. Estas a poucas coisas que ele havia conseguido reparar nela naquela noite.  
Sentiu que deveria fazer algo, pedi-la em casamento? Não...seria precipitado demais, não havia motivos para isso, além do mais não queria perdê-la mais uma vez.  
Uma ideia passou-lhe pela mente, sim, seria aquela a ideia que ele buscava, ela seria colocada em prática e então eles ficariam um passo mais próximo.  
Pegou o celular que ficava sempre posto a mesa, caso ele precisa-se utilizá-lo, ver as notícias ou simplesmente ver as mensagens que haviam chegado a ele. Discou um número que já estava fixo em sua mente.

– Alô? - indagou uma voz suave como o vente que batia em sua janela aquela hora da noite.  
– Sou eu, preciso que faça-me um pequeno favor, prometo que não se arrependerá.

Ele então despejou todas as informações para a mulher que respondia através de leves murmúrios do outro lado da linha. Talvez tivesse sido um erro ligar para ela aquela hora da madrugada, mas ele não conseguia dormir e sabia que quanto mais rápido fizesse aquilo, tão cedo o sono viria acometê-lo e levá-lo para o mundo perfeito.

.

.

Ela estava sentada em sua mesa observando e analisando uma imensidão de projetos, quando uma assistente de sua chefe deixou um copo de café em sua mesa e então falou para que ela fosse até a sala de Tsunade.  
As ordens da chefe da Phoenix Inovation foram cumpridas, em alguns poucos minutos Sakura encontrava-se não mais em sua sala pequena e mal arrumada, mas sim em uma sala grande, espaçosa e luxuosa, com diversos enfeites e decorações nas paredes.

– O que quer comigo? - indagou ela de forma seca  
– O que eu quero? Nada. Mas alguém que a viu naquela festa quer algo. - falou, deixando um sorriso malicioso escapar de seus lábios.  
– Não me diga que Sasuke pediu algo. - seus olhos estavam arregalados  
– Ah sim querida e foi bem claro. Ele quer que você vá trabalhar com ele, na sede dele. E não tem como você recusar.  
– Por que não?  
– Ora querida, é o sonho de consumo de qualquer engenheiro bem qualificado, além de que ele tem permissão para fazer isso, ou pode acabar demitindo-a. Faça sua escolha. Eu adoraria mantê-la aqui, mas ele tem mais poder de decisão do que eu neste momento.

Ela fechou os olhos, ela não tinha escolha, a Tsunade estava certa, era o sonho de qualquer engenheiro trabalhar para a empresa de Sasuke.  
Ela olhou para a loura que usava um terninho preto, seus olhos pareciam tristes.

– Eu não tenho escolha não é mesmo?  
– Eu gostaria de dizer que você tem, mas mentir para você nesse momento não é a melhor opção. - falou ela com a voz um pouco triste  
– Prometa-me que vai continuar mantendo-me informada. Você é como uma segunda mãe para mim. - falou ela.  
– Fico feliz que você me vê desta forma, mas nos veremos muito ainda. - as palavras da loura soavam como uma promessa.  
– Obrigada.

.

.

Entrou na sala que seria sua, era bem maior do que estava acostumada. As paredes eram pintadas em um tom claro e amável, sua cadeira era confortável, possuía um computador de última geração.  
Ela ficou abismada com a sala, o quanto o Uchiha havia gasto com aquilo, o que ele queria, o que pretendia? Afinal devia haver um bom motivo para tê-la convidado - forçadamente - que não se devia ao fato de seu profissionalismo.  
Escutou uma batida na porta, viu-o parado, escorado no batente da porta. Seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados, sua roupa social um pouco desarrumada que dava a ele um ar despojado.  
Pela primeira vez ela reparou nele, estava idêntico ao que se lembrava, porém mais bonito que na festa em que se reencontraram. Parecia que a idade e o tempo haviam feito-lhe um bem enorme e ele estava mais bonito, charmoso e galanteador.

– A quanto tempo Sakura. - falou ele.  
– Nós nos vimos há três dias. - ela disse de modo seco.  
– Ah sim, mas como estamos agora lembro-me de nós no colegial.  
– Eu fiz questão de me esquecer de tudo o que envolvia nós dois.  
Ele sentiu um pouco de raiva e um pouco de medo, o que ficou visível para ela por somente uma fração de segundos, pois logo ele recuperou a compostura e deu um sorriso sarcástico e malicioso.  
– Ah Sakura não me culpe, eu fiz o que deveria ser feito, era o melhor a se fazer.  
– E que motivos você tinha para fazê-lo?! - disse ela com um tom de voz elevado  
– Sakura, aqui não, se quiser discutir sobre isso, sugiro que venha jantar na minha casa as 20 horas.  
– Okay.

Ela sabia que caíra em um plano idiota dele para que pudessem jantar juntos, mas ela queria de fato discutir sobre isso.

– Saímos juntos daqui então, e te levo até meu apartamento. E depois da nossa discussão trago-a até seu apartamento.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	11. XI - Briga

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo XI – Briga**

.

.

O relógio soou imponente na sede da empresa, Sasuke e Sakura estavam entre as vinte pessoas que se encontravam na empresa às 21h00.

– Sakura! - chamou o moreno

– Sim?

– Bem eu já estou indo, venha e então podemos jantar na minha casa.

Ela apenas assentiu, não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer, afinal havia uma série de coisas que eles precisavam conversar e discutir sobre.

.

.

O Palace Hotel era realmente um local totalmente único e um sinônimo de luxo e riqueza, algo que o querido Uchiha fazia a mais pura questão de demonstrar.  
Ela olhou para a incrível arquitetura do local e ficou-a admirando por logos minutos, então uma pequena dúvida surgiu em sua mente: será que ela estava vestida a altura para aquela ocasião?

Fazia sete anos desde que eles não se falavam ou se viam, haviam perdido totalmente o contato até três dias atrás, foi tudo repentino, a rosada não sabia como reagir, então como meio de não demonstrar a confusão de emoções que sentia ela ficou fria.

O dono dos olhos ônix tocou a mão da rosada de leve, ela estremeceu ao toque de sua pele, os olhos escuros brilharam ao ver os verdes esmeraldinos tão belos.

– Vamos, o elevador fica por aqui. Vamos subir até um pouco antes da cobertura. - então ele sorriu

Um homem elegante de terno o cumprimentou enquanto íamos a caminho do elevador, então ele mencionou ao que a rosada não compreendeu direito, já estavam no elevador quando ele indagou o que aquele homem havia dito e Sasuke sorriu.  
– Ele disse que tenho sorte em ter uma acompanhante tão bonita pára jantar.

.

.

Havia ocorrido tudo bem durante o jantar, agora ambos estavam sentados, um de frente para o outro e Sakura apenas esperava o momento para poder jogar no rosto de Sasuke, tudo o que ela havia sofrido quando ele disse que iria partir.

– Então...Sobre o que quer conversar? Hoje no trabalho...

– Eu sei, não foi profissional, peço desculpa. Mas... ah são tantas coisas que preciso falar e jogar na sua cara.  
– Você ainda não me desculpou por causa do que aconteceu a sete anos não é mesmo. Eu não te culpo, mas acredite em mim, foi melhor assim. Era a única coisa que pude fazer por você Sakura.

– Ah Sasuke, o que você quer dizer?

– Sakura, se nos envolvêssemos, talvez você não estivesse aqui, meu pai havia planejado todo o meu futuro, se eu não seguisse o planejado, sua vida estaria em perigo. Você não tem ideia do que ele poderia ter feito.

– E por causa disso você se afastou e me deixou sozinha. - disse ela indignada

– Acredite Sakura, não foi nem um pouco fácil fazer o que fiz, do modo que gosto de ti foi torturante  
Ela ficou de pé, começou a andar de um lado para o outro com o intuito de ver se acalmava.

– Sasuke, você não sabe o inferno que passei quando você disse que viria para, e agora estamos aqui, você é o meu chefe e esta dizendo que tudo o que fez foi para o meu bem? Não quer me dizer mais nada, seu pai também planejou um casamento arranjado para você? - sua voz estava elevada

– Ah...ele havia pensado nisso, mas minha mãe permitiu que isso não acontecesse.

– Ah Sasuke, como você quer que eu acredite nisso?

– Apenas acredite em mim.  
– Sasuke...Eu refiz minha vida, meu namorado esta vindo de Ohaio para passar o final de semana comigo. Ele é um cara legal, se chama Sasori.

– Legal? Ah querida Haruno,esse não parece ser o adjetivo que alguém apaixonado diria.

É, e o moreno estava mais que certo, Sakura saia com Sasori sempre que era possível, mas nunca conseguia sentir algo que não fosse...amizade, mas não diria isso a Sasuke, ele apenas parecia um amigo novamente e nada além disso, não parecia disposto a ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ela.  
– Sasuke, e-eu preciso ir. Se quiser pode vir comigo e Sasori para o parque de diversões. Mas por hora eu vou indo.

– Espere Sakura, eu te levo. - falou ele procurando as chaves do carro.

– Não se preocupe comigo, sei que esta tarde, mas eu sei me virar.  
Então ela saiu do apartamento dele e foi andando por entre as ruas de Nova York, em um determinado ponto as luzes estavam quebradas e ela foi abordada por três rapazes...

.

.

Era de manhã quando o moreno foi andando por entre corredores, ele estava a procura da rosada.  
– Ei, alguém viu a Haruno, precisava dela para realizar poder passar instruções de seu próximo trabalho. - falou ele formalmente

– Senhor Uchiha, ou vir dizer que ela esta no hospital. - informou uma garota de cabelos curtos e em tons azulados.

– Como assim Konan?  
– Parece que ela foi abordada ontem por alguns rapazes que bateram nela, ela voltava da casa de um colega ontem de noite.

– Ah droga, eu sabia que devia ter a levado até a casa de carro, mas não, aquela teimosa tinha que recusar. Quando ela aprenderá que não consegue dar conta de tudo. Konan, me passe o endereço agora mesmo.

– Estou te passando chefe.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	12. XII - Namorado

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo XII – Namorado**

.

.

 **Um verdadeiro romance é sempre a interpretação desajeitada de um sonho.**

– Senhor você não pode ir por ai. - falou uma mulher em tom elevando

O moreno apenas virou-se para vê-la, apertou o passo e murmurou mais para si do que para ela "você não deve saber com quem esta falando".

Ele leu em uma placa que estava localizada em uma altura adequada da porta o número do quarto de hospital, exatamente aquele que falaram para ele.  
Abriu a porta apressado e extremamente nervoso, não pelo fato dela ter faltado ou mesmo desobedecido ele, mas pelo fato dela ter se machucado, ele devia ter a oferecido um táxi ou algo do gênero.  
Ao vê-la cheia de roxos, escoriações e cortes nos lábios, ele teve o instinto de ir abraçá-la.

– Você não esta nada bem. - comentou ele  
– Ah, bem na verdade até que não foi nada sério.  
Ele a olhou de um modo que a fez estremecer.

– Você não faz ideia do quão preocupado fiquei quando soube que você havia se machucado.

Ela o olhou com incredulidade, e não pode deixar de dizer a ele algumas boas palavras.

– Pois é, mas tenho certeza de que você não ficou assim quando disse que vinha para Nova Iorque.

Aquilo certamente foi um chute no estômago, ninguém nunca havia lhe jogado algo na cara como ela fez.  
Eles então escutaram um pequeno grunhido, Sasuke se virou e notou que havia um ruivo sentado ali, em uma cadeira de frente para a rosada.  
Sasuke parou alguns minutos observando aquele rapaz, ele mantinha uma expressão séria, o moreno podia dizer que ele possuía uma idade próxima da sua, seus cabelos eram um pouco cumpridos e desgrenhados, usava uma calça jeans, sapato e uma camisa polo, talvez apenas um jovem de família rica.  
– Ah deixe-me adivinhar, este dai é o seu namorado? - indagou ele fazendo pouco caso.

O ruivo levantou-se, aproximou-se de Sakura e então a beijou, chegou em seu ouvido e sussurrou algo que o dono dos orbe ônix não conseguiu ouvir.

– Sim, sou o namorado dela, Sasori, ah...prazer em conhecê-lo. - disse a contra gosto - Suponho que você seja o chefe dela.

– Exatamente. Eu apenas quis saber como minha funcionária estava. Mas vejo que ela esta em boa companhia, então eu vou indo, afinal tenho uma multinacional para administrar. - ele disse enquanto abria a porta - Sasuke, você sai daqui em quantos dias?

– Tenho que ficar aqui por mais três dias.

– Bom se quiser alguém para buscá-la, procure-me. - falou de modo gentil antes de sair do recinto  
– Não se preocupe com isso, ela tem quem fazer isso e quem cuidar dela também. - pode ouvir Sasori dizer do corredor.

Sasuke ficou pensativo em todo seu caminho até o carro, ele notou algo estranho em Sasori, não saberia dizer o que, mas estava decidido de que descobriria.  
Ficou alguns minutos no carro, a cabeça apoiada no volante, Sasori estava escondendo algo da rosada, mas como ele encontraria provas disso? Pegou o celular e discou um número.

– Alô?

– Aqui é a Konan, empresas Unity Inc., quem gostaria?

– Konan, aqui é o Sasuke, eu preciso que chame o Itachi e mande-o cuidar das empresas para mim por um tempo, tenho algo a fazer.

– Mas senhor, Itachi esta em Washington.

– Konan, não me venha com desculpas. Mande-o pegar o avião de nosso pai, Fugaku não o usa desde que nós mandou para cá.

– E o que digo ao senhor Itachi?

– Apenas diga que é importante e diga que tem relação com uma pessoa. Tenho certeza que ele entenderá.

– Senhor, e como esta a Sakura?

– Ela esta melhorando, em breve a veremos de volta e espero que sem os cortes e roxos. Agora eu tenho a fazer, até mais Konan.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	13. XIII - Traição

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo XIII –Traição**

.

.

 **Se alguém trai você uma vez, a culpa é dele. Se trai duas vezes, a culpa é sua.**

O avião pousou calmo e barulhento na pista de pouso, demorou alguns minutos para que pudesse ter as portas abertas para que os tripulantes pudessem sair.  
Um moreno de cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo trajando um sobretudo, camisa branca e calça social, desceu do avião e seguido por uma mulher alta de longos cabelos escuros usando um vestido vermelho, sua mulher Yuki Uchiha.

– Querido, você sabe por que seu irmão te chamou para cuidar das empresas por ele? - indagou ela curioso

– Yuki, meu queridinho irmão é muito imprevisível, ele apenas disse que tinha algo a ver com uma pessoa. Mas ele nem ao menos me disse quem era essa pessoa.

Itachi podia não deixar transparecer, porém assim como sua esposa ele também anciava saber quem era essa pessoa, talvez fosse um amigo ou somente alguém importante para ele.

.

.

O moreno passo incontáveis minutos dentro do BMW que ele havia pego para visitar Sakura no hospital, após muito tempo ele notou que um ruivo alto havia saído do hospital.

"Sasori, aquele..."

Olhando de relance no relógio percebeu que seu irmão provavelmente havia chegado para cuidar da parte da empresa que era dever de Sasuke administrar.  
Girou a chave na ignição e dirigiu atrás de Sasori de uma forma cautelosa, ele mantinha esperanças de que o ruivo fosse culpado de algo.

Percorreu um distância considerável, notou que estava indo cada vez mais para a área periférica da cidade de Nova Iorque, e viu onde o ruivo havia ido, em uma boate.

Mas o problema não era a boate e sim o motivo dela ser tão conhecida, era comum que naquele local houvessem mulheres e obviamente que uma boate é o local ideal para se trair.

Sasuke entrou no recinto minutos após Sasori o ter feito, o moreno ficou atento a tudo que pudesse ser usado contra o ruivo.

.

.

A rosada estava de volta a ativa, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, e usava uma roupa casual. Tomou um longo gole de seu café enquanto analisava alguns papéis importantes.

– Sakura. - disse Konan, uma mulher bonita que trabalhava como secretária de Sasuke.

– Sim, Konan?

– O chefe deseja vê-la, ele disse que é um assunto importante.

A rosada foi até a sala que pertencia ao moreno, ao adentrar o cômodo, notou que ele estava com um semblante sério, as mãos apoiadas no rosto e seu Iphone em cima da mesa.

– O que foi Sasuke, o que você quer?

– Sakura, você sabe que somos amigos certo.

Ela parou por uns instantes tentado decidir se eles ainda eram amigos ou não.

– Sim.

– Bem...Não sei como te dizer isso, você conhece o Sasori a quanto tempo?

– Sasuke, o que isso tem haver? Não me diga que esta implicando com ele, só por que ele é o meu namorado?

– Sakura, não é isso, é só que...Ah veja você mesma. - disse ele enquanto empurrou o celular para perto da rosada.

Ela o pegou e começou a visualizar as imagens, o dono dos orbe ônix sentiu uma mudança de humor e no semblante dela, porém ele não sabia dizer se ela estava triste ou se ela estava brava.

Ela o olhou, seus olhos estavam grandes e parecia que ela choraria a qualquer momento. Ele sentiu pena, mas sabia que ela era uma mulher forte.

– Então era isso o que você queria me mostrar.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. A donas dos cabelos róseos parou por um momento, ela não sabia o que fazer ou mesmo o quer reagir.

Ela se levantou, ergueu as mãos e bateu em seu rosto, deixando marcado seus cinco dedos no rosto alvo do moreno.

.

.

Sasuke chegou em casa com uma dor imensa no local em que a rosada o batera, encontrou seu irmão mais velho deitado de forma desleixada em seu sofá.

– Itachi, fico feliz que tenha vindo passar uns dias aqui, e que também tenha tomado conta das empresas por algumas horas.

O moreno de rabo de cavalo baixo, levantou-se e fez um gesto chamando o irmão para se sentar ao seu lado.

– Sasuke, agora que as coisas estão mais calmas, pode me dizer o que aconteceu, por que tiver que pegar um voo as pressas? Tive que trazer Yuki junto, ela não suporta quanto ficamos muito tempo longe um do outro.

– Tudo bem, a casa é calma e sempre tem bastante quartos. Itachi, talvez você se lembra daquela garota por qual me apaixonei no tempo em que passei em Yokohama.

– Ah...Como esquecê-la, uma garota linda e adorável. Mas o que tem ela?

– Bem, nos acordos que fiz com a Phoenix Inovation, descobri que ela trabalhava para eles, e agora trabalha para mim. Eu tive certos assuntos para resolver com ela.

– E que assuntos poderiam ser, afinal passei boas horas no seu lugar. - disse ele sugestivamente enquanto mantinha aquela sorriso de lado.

– Assuntos a tratar com o namorado dela, um verdadeiro canalha que a traia indo a uma boate aqui mesmo de Nova Iorque, e ainda aproveitou que ela estava no hospital.

– E suponho que a revelação dessa traição não tenha sido bem aceita, afinal o tapa que ela te deu esta...Bem evidente. - disse ele dando um risinho sarcástico.

Sasuke foi para o seu quarto, jogou-se na cama e afrouxou a gravata. Ele pensava em algo, em algo que poderia fazer para que a rosada não tivesse uma má impressão dele, mas o que ele poderia fazer?

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	14. XIV - Surpresa

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo XIV–Surpresa**

.

.

 **Um único minuto de reconciliação vale mais do que toda uma vida de amizade.**

Haviam se passado semanas, minutos e horas. Depois daquele dia no qual ele revelou a ela a pessoa que de fato Sasori era, a rosada não falava mais com ele. Ela apenas cumpria seu trabalho e nada mais do que isso.  
Isso estava o matando, o que ele teria que fazer para provar que ainda gostava dela, que estava disposto a ficar com ela. Mas no fundo ele sabia que a magoara e muito, Sakura criou uma barreira ao longo dos anos para que não fosse penetrada; porém o Uchiha estava disposto a qualquer coisa para poder reconquistá-la.  
Ouviu uma leva batida na porta, notou que era sua nora Yuki que estava do lado de fora de seu quarto, seu irmão havia decidido prolongar sua estadia no apartamento do irmão; talvez pelo fato de se afastar de seu próprios problemas em sua cidade.

– Sasuke, seu irmão me disse que você esta tendo problemas com uma garota.  
– Sim, mas Yuki, não quero ser chato, mas não precisa se preocupar.  
Ela apenas fingiu que não escutou e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.  
– Sasuke, se você me contar o que houve, quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar?

De fato aquilo lhe pareceu bem tentador, quem sabe conversar um pouco com alguém como a adorável esposa de seu irmão não o ajudasse?  
Então ele deu um longo suspiro e começou a contar a história toda, a partir do que momento em que ele se apaixonou por ela, até quando ele revelou o verdadeiro namorado que ela possuía. Ao termino ele pode notar o semblante que pairava no rosto da jovem e ela não deixou de exclamar um simples "uau".  
Ficou alguns minutos pensativa, olhando ao redor do quarto e também brincando com o cabelo.- Sasuke, talvez a melhor coisa que você tenha a fazer seja se declarar, mas de um modo que ela não esteja esperando.  
– Hum...  
– Faça uma grande surpresa, mulheres, mesmo quando estão bravas ou irritadas com algo se desmancham com uma grande surpresa, acredite em mim. Foi assim que seu irmão me conquistou. Agora se me permite, vou sair, se não seu irmão ficara possesso. - terminou a frase por fim dando uma leve e sugestiva piscadela.

.

.

A rosada estava em sua mesa elaborando mais um de seus projetos, na grande maioria de seu trabalho ela preferia trabalhar sozinha do que em equipe, ela possuía ideias únicas e não gostava quando seus projetos não eram postos em prática.  
Olhou para o relógio e notou que seu expediente havia por fim terminado, pegou sua bolsa e chamou um táxi. Depois do último incidente no qual optara por ir andando até sua casa, o seu chefe fazia questão de lhe pagar um pouco a mais, para que ela pegasse um táxi.  
Ao pensar no moreno, ela prontamente olhou ao redor e notou que não vira Uchiha Sasuke nenhum momento sequer, quem esta hoje no comando era seu irmão mais velho. Ela estranhou, mas preferiu não comentar.

Colocou a chave no buraco da maçaneta e a girou, suas mãos buscaram de forma rápida o interruptor para que pudesse acender as luzes. E então ela levou um susto.

Havia um lindo homem sentado em seu sofá, e ela imediatamente o reconheceu; sua calça social, seu sapato caro, sua camiseta branca com uns botões abertos, em uma mão estava uma belíssima caixa de bombons e na outra uma um buquê de flores brancas.

– O-O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Ele se levantou, deixou a caixa de bombons na mesa e se aproximou dela de um modo galanteador, entregou-a o buquê de flores.

– Ora, eu vim vê-la, isto não esta obvio. - disse ele de forma irônica

– Quem te deixou entrar? - indagou ela de forma incrédula

– Ora, o porteiro. Eu disse que era por um bom motivo e então ele me deixou entrar.

Ela simplesmente não acreditava naquilo, então sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso que parecia vir de sua cozinha, parecia algo como carne e vegetais, então ela se lembrou de que fazia muito tempo que não comia algo, sentiu-se fraca momentaneamente, suas pálpebras de fecharam e ela iria de encontro ao chão, caso um certo moreno não a tivesse segurado.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	15. XV - Beijo

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo XV–Beijo**

.

.

 **E se as mais belas histórias de amor vividas na ficção, normalmente são amores proibidos, qual o erro em viver um amor proibido na vida real?**

Ela pode escutar um voz suave, calma, rouca e sexy mencionar seu nome próximo de seu ouvido, então sentiu mãos grandes sobre seus ombros, pareciam movê-la em um ritmo calmo e constante, talvez tentando acordá-la, mas ela não tinha certeza. Foi então que abriu seus olhos.

– O que aconteceu? - ela indagou

– Bem. Você acabou desmaiando, por sorte eu consegui te segurar e bem...te trouxe até o seu quarto. Você ficou muito tempo sem comer hoje?

Ela ficou alguns segundos, tentando se lembrar disso e por fim respondeu:

– Sim, acho que sim.

– Hum...sua pressão deve ter caído. Espere aqui que vou trazer algo para que você possa comer. - ele saiu do quarto e foi em direção a cozinha.

Ele retornou com um prato, continha nele tudo o que ela sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, manteve o prato em sua mão.

– Não Sasuke, eu não quero comer. - ela falou

– Não me venha com isso Haruno, você esta fraca, deixe que eu faço isso.

Ele preencheu o garfo com toda a comida que podia e então pediu gentilmente que ela abrisse a boca, fazendo com que ela comesse tudo.

Nenhum dos dois havia imaginado isso algum dia, e lá estava a dona dos cabelos róseos, sentada em sua cama, sendo alimentada por seu chefe, amigo e a paixão de sua vida.

Sasuke estava tão perto dela, ela conseguia ver os músculos dele tão bem definidos, sua respiração esta próxima a dele e chegavam a se mesclar, e ela inclusive sentiu seu hálito de menta.

Já o moreno estava sentindo não só o aroma do hálito dela, doce, como também sentia o cheiro do shampoo que ela ali estava sendo, tentador...não havia melhor palavra para descrever o que ele sentia.

Então ele, por simples impulso e desejo aproximou-se dela e a beijou, encostou seus lábios no dela, eram tão doces e macios, então sua língua pediu passagem para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo e a rosada o concedeu. Deixando-o totalmente estático, afinal ela estava retribuindo aquilo.

– Eu...Desculpe-me. - ele disse um tanto quanto nervoso

– Não se preocupe. - disse ela tentando ser compreensiva.

– Eu espero que isso não mude nada entre a gente.

– Não vai mudar, nunca mudará, por que eu ainda te amo, desde que você me deixou a sete anos atrás. Eu tentei esquecer tudo, mas simplesmente não dá.

– Sakura eu...Eu preciso ir. - ela falou. - Espero vê-la amanhã na empresa e por favor, não fique mais sem comer, não quero ter que vê-la novamente em uma cama de hospital.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando com ele.

.

.

O moreno estava deitado em sua cama, foi então que ele se lembrou de quando ele conheceu a rosada e seus outros amigos...

'O dono dos olhos ônix entrou na sala, ele já podia ver os olhares recaindo sobre ele, pessoas comentando algo, mas não conseguia escutar nada que fosse claro.

– Sou Sasuke Uchiha e serei o mais novo aluno desta classe. - falou secamente o filho mais novo de Mikoto.

As fofocas e cochichos haviam acabado de se tornarem mais intenso, as pessoas não paravam de olhar para ele. Era patético como eles tentavam disfarçar a fofoca, olhavam para ele, mas tampavam a boca; ele ria internamente com a idiotice aquelas pessoas.

Foi então que ele reparou na garota de cabelos róseos que sentava ao lado da parede, ela estava de fones de ouvido, seu olhar parecia distante e ele notou que ela olhava atentamente pela janela, talvez observando a paisagem ou vendo o clima, e aquela foi a primeira vez que Sasuke Uchiha fez uma saudação e que alguém não se importava com isso, com isso ele não consegui conter um pequeno sorriso de canto.'

Uma leve batida na porta tirou-o de seus devaneios, era Yuki, o que ela fazia ali.

– Oi Sasuke, eu vim ver se aquilo que você planejou deu certo. - disse ela curiosa

– Bem, acho que posso dizer que sim, apesar de ter saído um pouco do planejado.

– Como assim, algo deu errado? - ela estava agora bem mais que curiosa

– Bem...sim, Sakura acabou desmaiando, e nós acabamos nos beijando.

– Então isso é bom, muito bom. - Yuki sorriu

– Nem tanto Yuki, é que não pareceu que temos algo, eu sei o que ela sente por mim...Mas duvido que ela saiba o que eu sinto.

– Ora, ter invadido o apartamento dela deveria ter sido uma prova irrefutável.

– Bem...acho que tentarei alguma outra coisa.

Eles escutaram um barulho, e então encontraram o Uchiha mais velho escorado no batente da porta.

– Konan ligou, ela avisou que você tem um encontro amanhã, com a presidente da Conkushi Corp. ela mandou eu lhe avisar. Yuki, pare de dar conselhos eu meu maninho, venha, que tal sairmos para jantar. - ele disse de modo sugestivo.

– Eu aceito querido, bem Sasuke, nós nos falamos depois e lhe desejo uma boa sorte.

Ele então decidiu dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria muito longo.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	16. XVI - Pedido

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo XVI–Pedido**

.

.

 **Grandes amores e enganos, comportam grandes riscos.**

Ele se olhou no espelho, estava arrumando sua roupa, afinal hoje o dia seria longo, ele havia planejado algo na noite anterior, algo que sabia que Sakura não conseguiria negar.

Ele pegou sua BMW 320i e foi direto a loja, no qual seu amigo era o dono, entrou e logo lhe indagou algo.

– Hey Deidara, eu estive pensando, você ainda tem aquele anel, hum...Aquele de ouro que tinha um diamante solitário.

– Hum...Tenho sim. Este daqui né?

– Exatamente, é esse. Eu vou levá-lo, pode embrulhar para mim.

– Faça um bom uso dele Uchiha, e entregue-o para o mulher ideal.

– Eu certamente farei isso.

–*-*-*-*-*-

– Sasuke Uchiha, prazer em conhecê-lo. - disse uma mulher com longos cabelos ruivos.

A donas daquelas madeixas ruivas estava usando uma roupa muito extravagante para a situação em que se encontrava, roupas apertadas, decotes extravagantes, ela ajeitou os óculos.

– Olá, bem...que tal discutimos sobre o planejado,afinal de contas, você quer fechar um acordo com a minha empresas.

– Pois bem, eu gostaria de comprar um pouco de sua tecnologia, sabe, falta muito disso hoje em dia no mercado, e para o minhas industrias desenvolvem preciso da mais alta tecnologia do mercado.

– Tudo bem, me diga apenas de quanto precisa que mando uma mensagem a minha secretária.

– Hum... Creio que eu irei precisar de umas cinco dúzias, além de um projeto.

– Bem, se era somente isso, acho que você já pode ir embora. Na saída fale com minha secretária.

– Hum...pensando bem, tem algo que eu quero. - ela disse com um sorriso malicioso

Ela se aproximou do moreno, colocou o cabelos de lado e colou os lábios nos dele, seus lábios dela eram estranhos e ele não sentia o mesmo quando sentia os lábios de Sakura.

E então ele a empurrou, porém algo já havia acontecido, ele viu Sakura na porta da sua sala com alguns papéis em mão, provavelmente seu mais novo projeto, foi então que ele percebeu que ela estava com os olhos um pouco vermelhos, será que ela havia chorado?

Ela então correu dali e ele foi atrás dela, ele estava muito a sua frente, no hall da empresa ele não a viu, muito menos em sua sala. Ele decidiu pegar o carro e ir atrás dela.

Notou que longos pingos de água caiam na janela do carro, estava chovendo, foi então que ele se lembrou da última vez que isso aconteceu. Encontrou-a sentada na calçada com a cabeça baixa, estava completamente molhada, ela não se mexia.

Ele saiu do carro, pegou a sacola que estava com o anel que ele pretendia dar a ela.

– Sakura, eu...Eu juro que não queria beijá-la. - ele de fato parecia sincero, porém ela não conseguia acreditar nele.

– Como posso acreditar em você? - ela indagou

– Eu te amo e posso mostrar isso. - ele pegou uma caixinha de dentro da sacola - Esta vendo. É para você e ninguém mais, pois só você pode usar isso.

Curiosa ela abriu a caixinha e surpreendeu-se com o conteúdo, havia o anel mais bonito que ela já vira.

– Sakura, você quer se casar comigo? - indagou ele ajoelhado

– Hm...Mas é claro que sim. - disse ela abraçando ele.

– Agora vamos, antes que você fique doente. E você terá muito que fazer sobre o casamento.

Quando estavam no carro ela o olhou no fundo de seus olhos e lhe disse:

– Eu te amo, querido.

Ao escutar aquele 'querido' ele sentiu-se feliz, ele teria um belíssimo futuro ao lado de Haruno Sakura, ou melhor, de Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic.


	17. XVII - Casamento

**Quando o Amor Chega**

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha é um jovem adolescente de apenas 18 anos, subitamente ele se vê prestes a mudar de escola, hábito que o persegue desde seus 12 anos, porém algo chamou sua atenção logo que colocou os pés na sala de aula.

Ela estava ali, parada, fones de ouvida, o olhar distante fitava a janela e o clima lá fora, ela foi a única pessoa que não se importou com seu dinheiro, herança ou mesmo quem ele era.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Quando o Amo Chega**

.

.

 **Capítulo XVII–Casamento**

.

.

 **O casamento é o fim do romance e o começo da história.**

– Sakura, você está, simplesmente... Magnifica. - dizia Yuka

Então pela primeira vez naquele dia que ficaria marcado em sua memória ela se olhou no espelho e pode ver como estava. Seu vestido era tomará que caiu, com um decote que valorizava muito seu busto. O vestido era inteiramente branco, havia muita renda e algumas flores em um tom de rosa claro, o que lhe dava ainda mais um ar angelical.

Seus longos cabelos róseos estavam enrolados, presos de forma desleixada, com alguns fios soltos, o que a deixava ainda mais bonita; além disso, usava uma maquiagem que a valorizava ainda mais.

– Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu pudesse me casar com o Uchiha. - disse a jovem ainda incrédula

A moça que estava junto dela sorriu, e não pode deixar de lhe dizer:

– Meu bem, os Uchihas sabem exatamente como conquistar uma garota. Itachi fez algo bem parecido para me conquistar e olha onde estou, casa com ele há dois anos e não me arrependo disso.

Sakura sorriu, Yuka estava certa. Os Uchihas possuíam algo diferente de todos os outros, talvez um charme a mais ou aquele tipico sorriso de canto que tanto a fascinava.

As duas mulheres puderam então escutar uma leve batida na porta. Um home alto, bonito e com os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo disse:

– Sakura, você esta magnifica. Nem parece a mesma garota que eu conhecia anos atrás. - disse ele sorrindo

Yuka olhou para o marido pensativa, ele não houvera mencionado que conhecera a rosada no passado.

– Que história é essa meu bem?

– Bem, há alguns anos meu irmãozinho havia convidado alguns para ir lá em casa, e Sakura foi uma das convidadas. Desde aquela época meu irmão é caidinho por ela.

Então todos ali no recinto riram, mesmo que baixo, mas foi o suficiente para poder descontrair uma noiva nervosa.

– Então Sakura, está pronta? - indagou ele - Fiquei sabendo que seu pai morreu anos atrás, desculpe-me por isso, então creio que eu irei levá-la até o altar.

A garota apenas assentiu, seria um prazer ser levada ao altar pelo irmão de seu futuro esposo.

.

.

Ela estava magnifica enquanto entrava na igreja, todos as olhavam e mantinham-se de pé, mas havia somente uma pessoa que estava mais animado com isso tudo, com a beleza de sua amada e esse era Sasuke Uchiha.

O moreno estava lindo, perfeito trajando o melhor smoking que o dinheiro podia pagar, ele havia mandando fazer sob medida, afinal de contas era uma data especial e ele queria que tudo naquele dia saísse da forma mais perfeita possível.

Itachi a deixou do lado do irmão, então foi direto para sua esposa que era madrinha deles. Sasuke sorriu e Sakura retribuiu dando um sorriso contento e doce.

.

.

– Agora declaro vocês marido e mulher, Sasuke pode beijar a noiva. - disse o padre que havia encerrado os votos.

Sasuke então pegou a esposa e a beijou, um beijo calmo e terno para logo em seguida beijar-lhe a testa, um ato protetor. Então ele a pegou no colo e a levou até o carro. Todos puderam ver o carro partir com os recém-casados no bando de trás, beijando-se e aproveitando cada segundo como casados.

.

.

 **FIM**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Nossa história chegou ao fim, espero que vocês tenham gostado desta história e que tenha sido uma boa leitura para vocês queridos leitores e leitoras.

Nos encontramos aqui mesmo, em outras fics. Até mais pessoal.


End file.
